


The Lotus Blossom, or The Path to Enlightenment

by tinx_r



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinx_r/pseuds/tinx_r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are there any girls in that little book of yours who’d come over and help out a couple of guys in need?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lotus Blossom, or The Path to Enlightenment

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #14 - Nick/Cody/(O)FC -- threesome

>   
> _The Lotus Blossom symbolizes the inseparability of the cause and effect, the provision and reality, and the source and manifestation of enlightenment._   
> 

**Ai'Long**

She took their money and shepherded them to the back room. There was a curtain; little privacy but enough.

The blond seemed unwilling. Ai'Long smiled for him, leaned in close, let him smell the jasmine-flower she'd used to perfume her skin. He smiled back, but to her, he still looked afraid.

The dark one was bolder. It was he who bent her over, bracing her hands against the wall. He who touched her first, soft and light, careful of her pleasure.

It warmed her heart to him.

He held her steady for the blond, grunted encouragement as he entered her. She took him willingly in her mouth as the blond filled her cunt, giving him all her skill in gratitude.

She watched him as he came, filling her mouth, falling back against the wall. His hands in her hair, his eyes on the man behind her.

 

 **Bernadette**

An air hostess was a fun job. Not only did you get to see new places most every day, there were plenty of new people to meet. Interesting people.

There were businessmen on the flights, and they all liked her pert butt in the airline's green and gold. They were good for a fun night, a nice dinner, a classy hotel room, but Bernadette had learned they were unlikely to come through with anything more.

Then there were the pilots. Brash, brave young men with clear eyes and great moves--she loved to go dancing with them. Even though dinner was more likely to be the diner on the corner, the digs a cheap motel or worse, some caravan on the airfield.

But when she planned out her future, it was most often with one of those sharply-uniformed, good-looking fliers. They earned a good wage, and it was just the sort of thing a girl could set her sights on. Dinner at the diner was better than a husband on the board, never home. No matter what her mother said.

Tonight, though, Steve the pilot was taking out her friend Sandra, and Bernadette hadn't yet lowered herself to the co-pilot. She'd reconciled herself to an early night until, crossing the tarmac, she'd seen the two army guys.

One blond, one dark, wearing the dress uniform like something off the pages of a style magazine. Bernadette stopped dead in her tracks, every fantasy she'd ever indulged about the wife of a pilot rearranged suddenly into a life on base. She'd make a perfect military bride.

She followed them to the airport bar, freshened her makeup then staged a careful trip-and-fall timed just right for the blond to catch her.

He looked sort of shocked, she thought, as she draped herself against his arm, allowing her long eyelashes to droop. His friend looked amused.

But however they felt, by the end of the night she was Bernie and they were Nick and Cody, and if they'd all had a few more tequilas than average, well, who was counting?

She left between them, and when she found herself in the motel room with both of them, panicked for only a moment. Then her native common-sense kicked in. Girls were born with two hands for a reason, after all.

There was a king-size bed, and she got herself in the middle. Once she'd cajoled them out of uniform they seemed both shy and younger than she'd first thought, but they were sweet, and she was horny.

They didn't seem too sure what to do, where to put themselves, and Bernadette figured they'd maybe never had a threesome before. Hell, neither had she, but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of a good time.

In the end, she lay on her side between them, the blond behind her, Nick in front of her. Their cocks sandwiched together in the cleft between her thighs, sliding across each other, her wet folds, her aching nub. It felt incredible.

Cody had a hand on her tit, the other on Nick's shoulder--for balance; Nick gripped Cody's hip, sandwiching the three of them tight together as his thrusts set their rhythm.

Bernadette squeezed her thighs together, arched her back and laid her head on Cody's shoulder, crying out as the heat of the room, their bodies, their sex joined with the buzz from the tequila.

Cody came with a low and feral grunt, shaking against her back and Nick thrust violently between her legs, shouting his own release.

They neither of them smoked. Bernadette peeled herself out from between them and picked her way between their scattered dress-uniforms to the bathroom to clean up. Perched on the toilet, she smoked out the window, eyes half-closed. Definitely a lot of fun. Not something you wanted to do every night, maybe, but she was up for a next time.

Back in the room, she found the two guys asleep where she'd left them. Cody had rolled forward and was lying across Nick's arm, head against Nick's shoulder. There was no room between them for her.

With a sigh, Bernadette shook Nick's shoulder. The cigarette had laid the perfect mellow haze on the evening, and all she wanted now was sleep. "C'mon, guys, let me in."

Nick mumbled something and pulled away. Cody shifted at the movement, but didn't wake up, and Nick, in his sleep, put an arm around him, pulling him close.

Bernadette grinned. She'd had experience of guys who couldn't stay awake after sex. These two'd be embarrassed as all hell in the morning. But for now, there was clearly no space for her. She pulled the coverlet over them and went instead to the single bed on the far side of the room.

"Night, boys. Don't let the bed bugs bite."

 **Tina**

Nick and Cody were two of the most interesting guys on the pier, and it was a feather in her cap to have bedded both of them. Even if, long term, she couldn't see either of them giving up the surf and their freedom for the life she wanted.

Nick was hot and exciting, possessive, jealous sometimes. It took Tina's breath away, looking in his eyes, but in the end she let Cody lure her away. What surprised Tina was that Nick, who'd punched out every other guy who looked at her, let her go without a murmur.

Cody was gentler, all smiles and charm, ready to let her have her own way, anytime. It gave Tina a feeling of power. But the setup made her uncomfortable: Nick was often around when she came to see Cody, and Cody didn't seem to mind. He never asked Nick to leave; if anything he seemed kind of jumpy when Nick wasn't there.

And the few times they'd taken it to Tina's place really hadn't worked at all.

She thought about ending it, but what she had was something; telling the girls she was off to the Riptide after shift earned her calculating, jealous glances. No other girl she knew had kept either of the Riptide boys on string for a month. So she saved her cab-fare and pretended not to mind bunking on the raw mattress in the big, stripped-bare front cabin.

After all, a girl had her reputation to consider.

She came off the afternoon shift one summer afternoon, so hot the whole pier seemed to shimmer. Cody was in the salon in a pair of shorts and nothing else, even his hair limp in the California heat.

"Hey, baby," she purred and dropped her bag on the stairs. Seeing him stripped down, she forgot all her reservations: Cody was one beautiful man, the kind of guy any woman would be proud to call her own.

There was no sign of Nick, for once, so Tina just did what came naturally. Her sundress unzipped almost of its own accord and she slid to her knees in front of Cody and tugged at his tight white shorts.

He was big enough to give her a little trouble, the kind of trouble she enjoyed. It was going great, Cody splayed back against the wall, all hers; right up until another pair of hands landed on her shoulders and a gruff voice said "Well, hey. I sure didn't mean to interrupt."

Tina released Cody with a little scream, but thought better of getting up. Naked except for her blue and white g-string, she was better-covered where she was.

"Jesus, Nick. Can't you see we're busy?"

 _Nick. Of course, Nick._ Tina relaxed, waiting for Cody to send his roommate packing.

"Busy, huh? Room for one more?"

It was the last thing Tina had expected. She looked up at Cody, surprised and a little frightened. Cody was looking over her shoulder at Nick, and he was grinning.

"Cody... you're not seriously..." Tina stopped. "Nick, I mean..."

"Say the word, baby," Nick said softly, "and I'll walk right off this boat, give you some privacy."

Tina twisted to look at him. Nick gave her a smile, but his eyes were on Cody.

Tina looked back at Cody. "Do you want to do this?" Her own arousal had disappeared in her fright, but she felt it returning now. Nick, and Cody.

"That's up to you." Cody was still leaning against the wall, still looking at Nick. His hard-on hadn't flagged.

For answer, Tina leaned forward and went to work on Cody's dick again. Nick grunted his approval and she heard the soft swish of his clothing falling to the deck. Moments later, he peeled her out of her panties and pulled her down onto the floor.

Somehow, Cody came with her and she ended on her back with Cody kneeling above her, thrusting his cock slowly in and out of her waiting mouth. It felt fantastic, especially when Nick parted her knees and slid thick fingers up and down her slit, spreading her wetness everywhere.

She felt him at her hole, thick and hot, and pushed at Cody's hips, suddenly needing air. Nick was shorter than Cody but thicker; so much thicker she'd wondered, the first time, if she'd be able to take him at all.

Cody drew back and for a moment Tina was afraid she'd given him the wrong idea. Then he moved, straddling her chest, nestling his wet cock in the cleft between her titties, and she moaned appreciatively. _That_ would work.

She pushed her breasts close together, chuckling low at Cody's groan. Then Nick was pressing inside, stretching her. It was an awesome feeling; the heat of the men on her and in her; the obscene grunts of their rutting. Boneless pleasure boiled up inside her, taking her to the edge and beyond.

She opened her eyes. Cody loomed above her, face contorted as his orgasm approached. Nick had him by the shoulders, driving both their rhythms, his eyes closed, teeth clenched as he rode his own wave. Tina groaned, watching as Cody leaned back into Nick, watching her body tear their pleasure free.

It was her last time on the Riptide. She wasn't ashamed of what she'd done, not exactly (especially not alone in her bed after lights out), but she was an old-fashioned girl at heart. She had all the confirmation she needed that Nick and Cody weren't husband material. Or at least not husband material for her.

Fun was fun, but a girl had to keep her eye on the goal.

 **Brandy**

It started out as a bet. A bet Brandy Preston was only too glad to take.

She knew the score: Nick Ryder and Cody Allen were all mouth, talking up large but shying off of the payload. They were hunks, sure enough, and hotter girls than her had set their sights on one or the other and ended up going home alone.

But Brandy had been around the pier for a while, and she had it figured out what those other girls were doing wrong.

Things went fine up until the slow dancing part of the evening. The time when couples paired off; when guys without a date stepped back in favor of their luckier friends. Guys, that is, that weren't Nick and Cody.

So Brandy set her sights on both. Although she had to admit, in hindsight, that she hadn't really expected to wind up with both of them in her bed, at the same time.

Still, it meant winning the bet and having a good time into the bargain, and Brandy was a girl who liked to make the most of things.

Nick was flat on his back on Brandy's bouncy double bed, his legs spread, with Brandy in his lap, facing away. His fat pole was making itself right at home inside her, the friction perfect. She kept her movements slow, wanting to make it last.

Nick had hold of her ass-cheeks, squeezing and playing, while Cody was pressed up against the front of her. His long, swollen cock rubbed her mound, teasing at her clit now and then. With one hand he fondled her breasts and the other was between her legs, sliding over her clit and teasing her opening, already filled by Nick's cock.

It felt amazing. She held off as long as she could but their hands, their cocks were too much and before she knew it she was crying out, collapsing on Cody's chest, her cunt clamping down on Nick's meat.

Cody lowered her to the side as Nick pulled out. She rolled over, panting, too sensitive to let them touch her yet. Nick had his cock in his hand; he and Cody shared a glance then Cody took hold of his own dick and started to stroke.

As they moved, Cody leaned lower until their bodies were nearly touching; until Brandy couldn't tell whose hand, whose cock. Nick's other hand moved to Cody's ass, gripping so tight his fingers left white marks in the flesh.

Cody shouted, losing his balance and dropping on Nick's chest, just as Nick cried out. Nick shifted his grip, his arm going around Cody's shoulders, holding him as the two of them rocked through the final waves of orgasm.

Brandy looked away, strangely embarrassed. She felt like she was seeing something she was not meant to see.

 **Tammy**

She'd planned a long time for an evening aboard the Riptide, but all her planning had focused on evading Mama Jo. She'd finally made it aboard, and Cody seemed as pleased as she'd hoped he'd be, but there was another problem.

Kind of a big one.

Nick seemed just as pleased to see her as Cody was. Instead of heading out to Straightaway's or wherever boys went when their roommate had a date, he was sprawled on the couch in the salon, looking perfectly comfortable being the third wheel.

The evening got later and at last Nick went downstairs. Tammy melted into Cody's arms.

It was quite a while later, the lights were low, and her halter top and bra had fallen somewhere behind the seat cushions when she realized they were no longer alone. She froze, pulling away from Cody, and stared in shock at Nick, who was back on the couch, still looking perfectly comfortable. Looking appreciatively at her tits, in fact.

Tammy scrabbled one-handed for her discarded clothing. "Nick! Can't we have some privacy?"

"It's just the three of us," Nick said suggestively.

Tammy stared at him, then looked at Cody. Cody looked apologetic, but not upset. "You both..." Tammy shook her head. "No." She hauled her halter top over her head anyhow and jumped up. "Thanks for dinner, guys, but no. Cody... don't call me, okay?"

When it came right down to it, there was something to be said for Mama Jo's rules.

* * *

Nick and Cody watched ruefully as Tammy ran off the boat. "Sorry, man." Nick stood up and came to join Cody on the bench seat. "I really thought she'd be up for it."

"Can't win ‘em all." Cody shrugged. "What now? You wanna go to Straightaway's?"

Nick shrugged. "It's getting late." He dropped a hand on Cody's knee, rubbing gently. "And you got something to take care of there, huh?"

Cody's tight white pants did nothing to disguise the raging hard-on he was sporting. He snorted softly and leaned back, adjusting himself. "Are there any girls in that little book of yours who'd come over and help out a couple of guys in need?"

Nick kept on rubbing Cody's knee. "Prob'ly half a dozen."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"Because lately I been thinking, Cody." Nick shifted in his seat, half-turning to face his partner. "It's good, you an' me and a chick, you know?"

"I know all right."

Nick nodded. "It's good, but what I been thinking is, why's there always gotta be a chick?"

Cody stared. Nick slid his hand higher up Cody's leg. "Listen, big guy. How about we go downstairs and take care of what you got there? Just you an' me... and no chick."

Cody kept staring. Finally he licked his lips, then nodded.

***

In their cabin, Cody pulled off his shirt then dropped his pants, feeling nervous and awkward. There was nothing strange about being naked in front of Nick; and they'd shared enough sexual adventures to be comfortable that way too.

But this... this was something different. Cody was hard inside his white jockey shorts, harder than he thought he'd ever been. He ached with it, not sure enough of himself to strip off his underwear and touch himself. Not yet.

Nick stripped to his own shorts then came close, staring hungrily at Cody. Cody shivered, feeling vulnerable, feeling wanted. Feeling like he'd never lived before.

Nick touched him then, a hand on his arm. Not erotic, nothing they hadn't shared a thousand times before, but this time it jolted through Cody like an electric shock. Like an awakening.

He grabbed for Nick, pulling him close, desperate for his skin. Desperate for his heat; needing him more than any fleeting lady. He stared into Nick's eyes, not knowing how to make him understand.

Nick's arms slid around Cody, familiar and safe, everything Cody needed. Cody softened into them, fitting himself against his partner's body. And then Nick's lips found his, soft, sweet, perfect. Cody fell into the kiss, drowning in his partner, every sense filled with Nick.

At last they broke apart, both of them panting for air. "Wow," Nick whispered, pulling Cody close again. "Who needs a girl, huh?"

Cody thought he probably should answer that, but his mouth seemed to have forgotten how to form words. He still knew how to kiss Nick, though, so he did, open-mouthed, rough and hungry.

Nick growled appreciatively and pulled Cody back onto the bunk. Cody tensed for an instant as Nick tugged at his underwear then shifted to help and slid his own hands to Nick's waistband.

Nick was hard, hot and swollen, slick with precome already. Cody stared for a moment then reached out and ran a hesitant finger along the underside of Nick's cock.

With a groan, Nick grabbed his hand. "Touch me like you touch yourself," he muttered, closing Cody's fingers around his cock.

Cody blushed and gave him a nod. He moved his fingers experimentally, getting used to Nick's size in his hand.

Nick groaned again, and took hold of Cody. "Ready?"

Cody cried out softly, pushing into Nick's hand. Nick was touching him, holding him; Nick was so close, there was nothing left between them. With Nick, he was ready for anything.

Nick started to stroke, slow at first, and Cody matched him. Each movement built the pleasure inside him, uncurled something unknowable at his core. He and Nick, together.

Nick's stroke grew more frantic and he shoved Cody on to his back, straddling him awkwardly. Cody shuddered and bucked, keeping up his own rhythm on Nick's cock with difficulty as he flew closer and closer to the edge.

With a shout of triumph, Nick exploded in his hand. Cody let go just as Nick dived on him, lips ravaging his mouth, tongue forcibly seeking entrance.

Cody gave himself over to the onslaught and pleasure exploded through him.

It was quite a long time later that Cody realized he was cuddling with Nick. Still wet and messy, they were curled up in a tangle of legs in Cody's bunk. Nick was holding Cody tight, and Cody, so far from objecting, was snuggled against his chest, head on Nick's shoulder.

"Nick..." Cody stiffened and pulled away a little. "Nick, you awake?"

"Sure." Nick raised himself on an elbow and Cody rolled free. He was aware of an aching sense of loss. "You okay, big guy?"

Cody nodded slowly, eyes on Nick. "Are we... are we okay?"

"I sure hope so." A shadow crossed Nick's face. "From here... I thought everything was okay. More than okay."

Cody relaxed a little. Nick didn't hate him. "Uh, sorry. I... I think I went to sleep?"

"You did," Nick said quietly.

"Sorry," Cody repeated, and blushed.

"Don't be sorry." Nick lay back down on his side, staring at Cody. "I liked that. Hell, I loved that. Holding you, thinking about what we did..." Nick looked away. "Call me a pervert if you want, man, but that felt better than anything else. Ever."

Cody looked at the fear in Nick's face, his heart pounding. _Better than anything. Ever._ "Better than flying?" he asked softly.

Nick looked back at him, the fear replaced by a dawning hope. "Are you calling me a pervert, Cody Allen?"

Cody lay back down, folding himself cautiously against Nick's body. After a moment of hesitation, Nick's arms went round him again. Nothing had ever felt finer. "I'm calling you mine, Nick Ryder. You got a problem with that?"

Nick eased in close and kissed Cody gently. Cody closed his eyes and wondered how he'd lived so long and never felt anything so good.

"Better than flying. Better than breathing," Nick whispered in his ear. "You're the best."


End file.
